fansoulmatefictiondotnet
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: 3 gadis yang bertemu di dunia maya lewat situs yang memungkinkan siapa saja menjadi author disana. Mengarangan tentang soulmate impian mereka, mampukah Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menemukan soulmate impian mereka?  BUKAN YURI... disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Wataru takayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romansa metropolit yang terbelilit kabel mesin ketik!**

**Ah!**

**Bikin tulalit!**

* * *

.

.

.

_Untuk tiga sahabatku yang senantiasa menginspirasi dengan pola pikir mereka, Fathiyah, Siti (Shijie Fujisawa), dan Lala (Kanarienvogel)..._

_Dan inspirasi besar dari novel karya Jesica Huwae yang bikin saya naik Jet coaster ( novel yang sepertinya untuk perempuan. Maaf kalo saya sudah membacanya...)_

.

.

.

* * *

"Yeah!" sorak seorang gadis bermata mentos. Rambut kuning berkuncir kuda dan poni sehelai sasak menjulangnya yang panjang ikut menari bersama loncatannya yang hampir menjebol atap.

Klik...

Ketik judul...

Tambah _summary_...

Ketik...

Ketik...

Ketik...

Klik...

_#'Your story is succesfully published'#_

"Yeeeaaahhhhh!" Sekali lagi gadis itu jejingkrakkan di atas _spring bed-_nya hingga kepalanya menghantam bohlam.

Jeduk!

"Ouch!"

Ia mengusap-usap ubun-ubunnya yang sakit bukan karena benjol, tapi melepuh karena panasnya bohlam! Untung saja bohlamnya tidak pecah.

Namun, beberapa detik berikutnya, matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. Lihat, pipinya seperti jambu merah sekarang! Hanya dalam hitungan jam, imajinasi besarnya telah tertata rapi dalam bita-bita alfabet. Gadis muda berbakat.

Ia mengecup layar komputer jinjingnya seraya berbisik, "Semoga besok _review_-nya banyak!"

Ia lalu mematikan laptopnya dan mulai membenamkan diri di balik hangatnya selimut. Bahkan ketika tidur pun, ia tetap menyungging senyum untuk laptopnya dan memayungi kepalanya yang melepuh dengan jemarinya.

Sementara itu di daerah lain berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, ada gadis lain yang masih terjaga.

Matanya mendelik kaget menatap layar Handphone-nya. Jam segini kok ada cerita baru mateng, ya? Kurang kerjaan banget tuh _author publish_ malem-malem, batinnya. Tanpa basa-basi, panjang-lebar, langsung sikat main embat opo sing lewat ( kucing garong kali!), ia mengklik _link story_ itu.

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan untuk melahap bulat-bulat _new story_ yang terjajar di urutan pertama pada pukul 11.50 pm ini. Senyum lebarnya terkembang sepanjang pipi kiri ke kanannya, matanya memancarkan hasrat bahagia seakan habis keluar dari bioskop dengan film bergenre family drama yang isinya tentang semangat hidup, yang membanting drama melankonis dengan akhir super duper _happy-ending_.

Segera ia alihkan kursor HP menuju_ link review_. Ditinggalkanlah jejaknya di _story _itu.

Pagi datang merongrong selamat pagi kepada jiwa-jiwa yang terlelap. Sinar genitnya menyentil-nyentil kelopak mata seorang putri tidkas-ur. Oh, era globalisasi tidak menjadikannya seprofesional para eksekutif muda. Mau jadi apa kamu, nak?

Dan sekarang dia bangun, mengucek mata, merenggangkan tubuh selentur-lenturnya, dan menguap selebar-lebarnya menelan seluruh isi kamarnya!

Beberapa saat berikutnya, lemari, cermin, meja belajar, dan tetek bengek yang berjejal di kamar sang putri sudah wafat. W-A-F-A-T. Kenapa? Gas beracun sang puteri! Oh... Bau naga apa yang keluar dari gadis secantik itu...

Ironis!

Tapi beberapa menit berikutnya, sang puteri keluar dari kamar mandinya. Oh... Wewangian _camomile_ bak bunga seribu taman menyerbak. Wajah eloknya mulai terlihat sekarang, seperti patung porselin abad 15 dari Roma yang telah tertimbun pasir bertahun-tahun. Bola mata _pale lavender_-nya yang teduh sangat menawan. Rambut birunya yang tergerai lembab memesona sekali, seperti diribonding. Thomas Taw pasti akan memberinya nilai 10!

Dan sekarang, beberapa menit berikutnya, gadis cantik muda belia itu melesat ke rimbanya, kehidupan metropolitan Jakarta. _Name tag_-nya tersemat dengan rapi di dada kanannya. Tercetak dengan _font_ Arial, _Hyuga Hinata_. Si gadis Hyuga itu pun tiba di kantornya, di mejanya dalam ruang kubiknya di lantai 7.

"Pagi Nona Hinata..." sapa seorang _cleaning service_ berambut mirip guitaris dan basis grup band Changcuters. Matanya bulat sebulat bakso. Seorang pekerja keras yang senang memakai manset hijau. Terbordir di dada kanannya, _Rock Lee_.

"Pagi, Lee-san," sahut si gadis Hyuga dengan lemah lembut. Oh... Suaranya semerdu biola.

"Lebih siang. Semoga hari ini matahari bersamamu. Semoga harimu indah Hinata-senpai..." sahut Rock Lee dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Hinata memang datang lebih siang ke kantornya. Dan kalau saja dia tidak bisa mengemudikan sepeda motor, pastinya dia akan mendapatkan absen merah hari ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai _creative design_ majalah remaja membuatnya harus tepat waktu. Pekerjaan yang berbau-bau jurnalistik memang demikian karena berita itu seperti bintang jatuh yang harus dilihat cepat-cepat sebelum dia menghilang. Tapi, si puteri secantik gadis Hyuga itu masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan semboyan _'time is money'_.

Dia melirik setumpuk bahan artikel di layar monitornya yang harus dia percantik dengan kemampuannya di dunia grafis. Namun dia melengos lesu dan membuyarkan pikirannya ke jendela. Kemana pikirannya sekarang mengembara?

Seorang lelaki. Tidak muluk-muluk, hanya seorang lelaki yang jago di dunia persepakbolaan. Apa sesusah itukah menemukannya? Tidak! Ada satu lagi syaratnya, seorang _coach_. Apa kau ingin jadi murid sepak bola, Hinata? Jadi, apakah kau mau cari belahan jiwa atau pelatih sepak bola? Jawabannya mungkin keduanya.

Dan ia tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke dunia nyata bersama sebersit ingatan. "Mengapa tidak kuciptakan saja impianku?" batinnya seraya mengulum senyum misterius.

Dan jemarinya mulai bercumbu dengan tuts _keyboard_, merangkai kata demi kata dari imajinasinya.

Berpindah ke pagi lain di sebuah kamar kost si sehelai poni sasak menjulang. Pagi ini ia buka dengan bermesraan bersama laptop. Gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri dan di dalam hatinya ia dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Sudah dapet _review_ belum, ya? Dapet berapa, ya, _review_-nya? Atau jangan-jangan dapet _flame_ lagi?_ Oh Gosh, never let it be!_

Tring!

Monitor 10 inci itu membuka halaman _account_ miliknya dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya ia melihat komen di salah satu _story_-nya yang ia _publish_ semalam.

_2 reviews_ *dengan fukidashi*

Klik.

_From: No name_

"Ha? _Review_-nya begini doang? Ih! Mana 'no name' lagi! Hello? Ada, ya, jaman udah secanggih ini masih ga punya nama? Kasian banget sih lo punya ortu ga kreatip kasih nama sampe-sampe ga ngasih sama sekali!" rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Konichiwa Ino Yamanaka!_

_Salam kenal..._

_Wah..._

_Cerita kamu bagus sekali..._

_Mimpi kamu mau membangun keluarga __**fairy tales**__, ya? (nebak dari karyamu)_

_Aku dukung...!*jempol-jempol*_

_Aku suka sama Fyu...*__**flirting**__*_

_Pasti nantinya dia membangun rumah yang Lasum impikan?_

_Wah..._

_Aku tunggu chapter 2-nya..._

_Dan, kenapa __**vacum**__ selama setahun?_

_Ayo..._

_Ciptakan karya-karya indahmu terus, ya..._

_Cheers..._

Segera ia mengklik _link reply review_ dengan penuh semangat nan membabi buta saking bahagianya membaca komen dari _reader_ bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Bagaikan siraman hujan sehari setelah setahun kemarau. Dan terlebih lagi, Haruno Sakura mau mengkomentari secuil curhatan _author_.

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Ino Yamanaka  
_

_Konichiwa Haruno Sakura-san..._

_Salam kenal juga..._

_Makasih sekali atas review-nya...*nabur-nabur kembang*_

_Hehehe... Kok Sakura-san tahu sih impian saya?_

_Semoga saja saya bisa menemukan soulmate impian saya di sini *berbinar-binar*_

_Meski hanya soulmate fiksi..._

_Heheheeee..._

_Ahh..._

_Aku cemburu kalau Sakura-san suka sama Fyu-kun...*cemberut*_

_Hahahahaaaaa..._

_Ya, nanti mau saya buat demikian kelanjutan kisahnya..._

_Terimakasih mau menunggu untuk chapter 2 saya..._

_Saya vacum karena berhenti berharap mendapatkan soulmate..._

"Eh! Kenapa jadi curhat?" tanya gadis berponi sehelai sasak menjulang itu dalam hati sambil kaget sendiri. Gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Ino lalu men-_delete_ paragraf terakhirnya dan menggantinya dengan kalimat lain.

_Iya, vacum aja. Guncangan mental..._

_Huahahahaaaa...*ketawa sampe nangis*_

_Regards,_

_Ino Yamanaka..._

Pagi yang lain lagi di suatu tempat metropolit, apartemen Sunagakure in Jakarta. Seorang gadis dengan cekatan bersolek sehingga menghasilkan sapuan _maku up_ yang begitu natural. _Soft lense_ hijau zamrud-nya sengaja ia kenakan sepanjang hari berhubung dengan cacat mata miopinya yang minus 2. Dan yang membuat penampilannya mencolok adalah rambut _boop pink_-nya yang mentereng, ngejreng, tra la la! ( apa artinya?)

Ia pun kembali berkubang ke dalam kesehariannya, bekerja sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan besar di Jakarta. Ia pun berlalu sebelum menge-_post_ sesuatu di halaman situs jejaring pribadinya.

_Sekarang aku masih berjuang membalap angin dan menyalip awan..._

_Dan hingga saatnya tiba..._

_Aku akan mendarat di hatimu..._

_Dengan selamat, sayang..._

_Semoga kau menantiku di bandara peraduan kita..._

_Post by Haruno Sakura on her facebook wall, tweet, and blog._

Sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan dia. Apa dia masih mengingatku, teman dari kecilku yang sangat kucintai hingga saat ini?" batinnya saat senja datang dengan jingganya ketika melewati sebuah _restaurant_ baso di sisi jalan yang membelah Jakarta. Bayangan kisah masa kecilnya saat menyantap baso bersama dengan pangerannya terputar lagi di memorinya.

"Akankah kita bersama lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa, mba?" tanya supir taksi, lebih tepat menyahut, ke arah Sakura yang tidak sengaja mencetuskan lamunannya ke kehidupan nyata.

Sakura langsung kikuk tak berdaya dibuatnya. Malu sekali rasanya seperti ditampar dengan kue tart penuh _cream_. "Ga-ga-gapapa mas. Maaf. Jalan terus aja."

"Huh! Apa sih? Masa sampe segitunya aku khusyuk melamun! Sampe ngomong sendiri lagi! Sadar Sakura, sadar! Jangan mellow gini ah! Jangan galau! Sasuke-kun kan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Mending aku buka . Mungkin ada cerita-cerita bahagia yang bisa menyembuhkan _mood_-ku. Semoga." cerocos Sakura dalam hati seraya mengambil _hand phone flip_-nya dari gucci-nya.

Jajaran cerita terpajang di _new story_. Matanya terpincut sebuah judul dan _summary_ yang menarik. _**Menggiring cinta, menjebol gawang bahagia**__ by Hyuga Hinata._

Hujan deras mengguyur Jakarta malam ini. Warna-warni Jakarta berpendaran dari balik kaca yang berembun. Hyuga Hinata hanya meringkuk kedinginan di atas kasurnya sambil membiarkan laptop-nya menyala dan terkoneksi dengan dunia maya.

Situs yahoo! Mesengger menampilkan sosoknya yang on line dan beberapa sahabatnya yang lain. Dia teringat review seseorang yang memintanya menjadi sahabat lewat chat di yahoo! Mesengger. Dia juga mendapat _alert, story_-nya di-_follow _oleh sang pe-_review_ nan baik hati itu. Jadi? Salahkah bila tidak menyapanya di yahoo! Mesengger padahal dia sudah membeberkan alamat e-mail-nya?

haruno_

On line!

**Lady Lavender**: Hi! :-D

**Cherry Blossom**: Hi! Hi!

**Lady Lavender**: Ak Hyuga Hinata yg td km ksh review di story ak... Inget?

**Cherry Blossom: **inget skli! Hi Hinata-chan. Aku suka bgt sm kry km. Itu refleksi dr km kh?

**Lady Lavender: **jjr, IYA *blushing*

**Lady Lavender: **knp?

**Lady Lavender: **imjnsku jlk y?

**Cherry Blossom: **hei! Aku tuh suka bgt sma cita2 km u/ dpt cwo seorang coach. Keren!

**Lady Lavender: **mksh *mesem-mesem mode on*

**Lady Lavender: **ak sbnernya author bru loh d fsfn*... Tp kmu udh muji2 ak... Ah... Mksh bnyak... Ak jd smngt bgt u/ nls trs...

*fsfn: singkatan

**Cherry Blossom: **okeh... welcome d fsfn... Smg btah y?

**Cherry Blossom: **d fsfn bnyak cinta kok...

Semua prjuangan u/ mnmukan soulmate impian fiksinya. Smg soulmate yg km impikan bs trwjd d khdpn nyta ya...

**Lady Lavender: **mksh bnyk-senpai...

**Lady Lavender: **oyah... Nnti ak bc tlsan senpai dh klu lg ad wkt... Ak krjaanny padet bgt kyak jlanan mcet nh! *lesu*

**Cherry Blossom: **kmu krja dmn, -san?

**Lady Lavender: **Konoha

**Cherry Blossom: **wah! Itukan rdaksi mjlah populer d Jkrt! Mjlh life style bgt!

**Cherry Blossom: **kmu di bagian apa?

**Lady Lavender: **^_^ ak d creative design. Tp ak yg bgian teen magz-nya.

**Cherry Blossom: **wah! Pinter grafis dong?

**Lady Lavender: **lumayan... Sedkit... *malu-malu*

**Lady Lavender: **senpai udh krj?

**Cherry Blossom: **udh...

**Cherry Blossom: **pst km kget klu ak ksh tw ak krja dmn

**Lady Lavender: **loh? Emng dmn?

**Cherry Blossom: **d dpan gedung-mu. Kntr kta sbrangan loh...

**Lady Lavender: **wah! *kaget histeris*kucek-kucek mata* Kok bisa?

**Cherry Blossom: **bs lh... Heheheeee...

**Cherry Blossom: **ga slh ak ksh email-ku sma ssorng yg trnyta dket... Bru prtma kli loh ak sudi2nya mhon kenalan d Y!M...

**Cherry Blossom: **crta kmu mmbius bgt sh...

**Lady Lavender: **wah..wah...wah...ak smpe tk bsa brkta-kta lg nh...

**Lady Lavender: **bner hnya krna crta ak kta bsa knalan?

**Cherry Blossom: **suer!

**Cherry Blossom: **crta kmu ak bca saat ak lg inget ssorng dn crta km nyangkut bgt d feel ak... Mknya ak mau knlan... Nambah tmen jg...

**Lady Lavender: **^_^ ak sneng bgt dh senpai sk dgn crta ak... Dn sneng jg snpai mau jd shbt ak...

**Cherry Blossom: ** y sma2...

**Lady Lavender: **bsk ak mau ktmu senpai, blh?

**Cherry Blossom: **dgn sng ht *melebarkan senyum*

**Lady Lavender: **bsk kta mkn breng ya...

**Cherry Blossom: **oki doki! Eh, mnta nmer hp kmu dong...

**Lady Lavender: **0838xxx

**Cherry Blossom: **nnti kta lunch brng?

**Lady Lavender: **y...

**Cherry Blossom: **nnti kta atur y mkannya dmn...

**Lady Lavender: **y, trsrah senpai saja... Ak soalnya msh bru jg d Jkrt, blm th tmpt mkn yg enak2..

**Cherry Blossom: **OK! Smpe bsok...

**Lady Lavender: **bubbye...

**Cherry Blossom: **sayonara...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*hidung mimisan*

Oh..

Aku tersedu-sedan mengakhiri chapter 1 ini...

Buru-buru pengen banget publish karena di kejar-kejar ujian praktek...

Oh!

Doakan ujian praktek saya ya supaya bagus...

* * *

Fanfic yg ini gaje..

Mana ada orng Jakarta yg nama-namanya pake bhasa jepang...

juga sebenernya ga jelas fandom-nya...

Ga ada fandom malah kyaknya...

Hahahaaaa...

Itu situs khayalan saya...

Ceritanya orng2 jd author ngarang cerita cnta ssuai apa yg dia mau...

Berhrap ada lwan jnis yg ngasih love k crta kta...

Dn akhirnya bsa knalan dn jadian...

Aneh kan?

Hahahaaaa...

RIPIUW YA...


	2. Chapter 2

fansoulmatefiction(dot)net

.

Wataru Takayama

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Drama Romantika Kosmopolit yang gajelas abis. Ceritanya mengambang dan mengalir sepanjang selokan.

Hahahhaaaa... nggak deng...

Happy reading and thanks to visit...

Cheers,

Wataru

::::

:::

::

Chapter 2

::

:::

::::

Gadis berambut pink mentereng itu hanyut lagi dalam lamunannya. Bersama siraman temaram cahaya bulan yang berpendar diantara awan malam, ia mengunyah bola daging di kedai bakso dekat rumahnya. Pelupuk matanya mencengkram erat bulir air mata yang bersiap terjun membanjiri pipinya. Obat, ia sedang menenggak pil pahit untuk luka hatinya, seporsi jumbo bakso urat spesial.

"Neng? Kok makan bakso kayak mau nangis gitu? Kepedesan apa?" tanya Pak'de Ichiraku, empunya kedai bakso.

"Eung'g e'k, ng'e'k bhabhah khouk (Enggak, nggak pa-pa kok)" jawab Sakura sambil terus mengunyah bakso yang memenuhi seisi rongga mulutnya.

"Neng, mbo' yang pelan-pelan toh makannya. Ngunyahnya jangan buru-buru. Makannya dikit-dikit aja nanti keselek. Sambelnya jangan kebanyakan, nanti sakit per-"

"U'udhagh! Eeeee... Thambhah shahatbu laghei! (Udah! Eeeee[sendawa] Tambah satu lagi!" teriak Sakura memotong kalimat Pak'de dengan mulut yang masih penuh bakso.

"Lah? Kan tadi pak'de dah bilang kalo bakso-nya tinggal seporsi lagi. Kamu toh ndok yang ngabisin semuanya."

Sejurus kemudian, setelah mendengar bahwa baksonya sudah habis, tanpa bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan di dalam batok kepalanya, dia segera merengek-rengek, meronta-ronta, mengemis-emis dengan mata nanar nan berkaca-kaca. Dia menarik-narik baju napkin Pakde hingga sobek tercabik-cabik menjadi untaian benang-benang halus tak terbentuk dan BOHONG!

Sakura hanya mendengus kecewa. Apanya yang kurang? 7 mangkuk bakso super sudah ia taklukkan untuk membunuh rasa sakitnya, gundahnya, galaunya, serta rindunya. Oh, na'as sekali hidupmu Sakura?

"Sasuke... Aku mau makan bakso bersamamu lagi..." bisik Sakura diambang tenda kedai bakso yang mulai tutup itu. Bulan semakin merajai malam dan sekarang tepat pukul 00.00.

"Oh. Yo wis ndo', kapan-kapan ajak pacarmu itu kemari, makan bakso Pakde," sahut Pakde tanpa diundang.

"Ya..." balas Sakura semanis Cadburry. Ia lalu pergi berlalu bersama deru angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang.

.

.

#Bruukk#

Seonggok jasad gadis berambut kekuningan jatuh tergeletak secara tiba-tiba. Sebagian pengunjung bar yang berada di dekatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Seorang lelaki yang berada paling dekat dengan gadis yang jatuh terjerembab itu segera menggotong tubuhnya meninggalkan hingar-bingar extravaganza club.

"Fyu... F-fyu... Fyu... Fyu? FYU!"

"HUSH! NAMAKU SAI! BUKAN FYU!" sembur lelaki berperawakan dingin itu yang masih menggendong Ino Yamanaka keluar club.

"Kamu.. Kamu Fyu sih... Wlee... Kamu Fyu... Kamu Fyu..." sahut Ino ala anak bocah.

"Terserah!" Lelaki yang bernama Sai itu malas menanggapi gadis yang sedang mabuk seperti ini. Bikin naik darah saja!

"Ma-mau ke-ke-kemana sih Fyu? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Ino masih merem melek.

"Mau gue expor lo ke Malaysia buat TKI! Ya mau gue anterin pulanglah!"

"Oh... Ya... Tapi aku belum siap... Kita kan belum nikah, Fyu..." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan segera membuat Sai bergidik ngeri.

"HEH! Lo pikir gue mau ngapain lo? Kenal juga kaga! Dan stop panggil gue 'Fyu'! Jelek banget namanya! Nama gue Sai! Dan rumah lo dimana?"

"Ih... Fyu _posessive_ banget deh... Aku suka deh sama Fyu yang kayak gini..."

Sai sudah segan membalas perkataan gadis di gendongannya yang ngelantur ini. Sekarang ia merebahkannya di jok belakang Ford Everest-nya dan ia pun singgah di jok kemudi. "Dimana rumah lo?"

"Mana ya..."

Sai mengerti bahwa alamat gadis ini pastinya ada di tas sang gadis, di dalam dompetnya lebih tepat. Dan... Fush... Menghilanglah mereka dari lahan parkir salah satu club di Jakarta.

.

.

Schneider. Sang putri Hyuga menyebut nama itu berkali-kali dalam lamunannya. Sosok Schneider berlalu-lalang mengisi rute pikirannya sejak kemarin. Hanya tokoh fiksi buatannya yang menurutnya begitu merefleksikan pangeran pujaan.

Schneider baru hidup sekitar 32 jam dalam imajinasinya dan dia telah meletakkan Hyuga dimana kakinya berpijak di atas padang bunga dan di bawah teduhnya langit vanilla. Schneider suguhkan kerlip bintang, senyum bianglala, dan pendaran aurora. Dia mengubah kepompong menjadi kupu-kupu yang menari di tubuh Hyuga dan mengepakkan sayap merpati yang tak pernah ada di punggungnya.

Jemarinya merindukan tuts keyboard. Otaknya meledak-ledak hendak menumpahkan lahar imajinasinya tentang Schneider untuk chapter 2 story-nya:_ Menggiring cinta, membobol gawang bahagia_. Baru 32 jam chapter 1 dirilis dan sekarang sudah mau nambah chapter, alangkah produktifnya author satu ini.

Dan sejurus kemudian, monitor LCD-nya sudah menampilkan perangkat lembut nan halus (software) berupa Microsoft Word. Lalu imajinasinya tersunat seketika! "Apa yang harus kutulis!"

Hilang.

Dan sekarang, "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan kecelakaan beruntun di dalam otakku, imajinasiku yang saling bertubrukan!" Segera ia larikan kursor menuju icon rubah api dan membuka tab baru untuk tenggelam dalam situs fansoulmatefiction(dot)net.

Apa? Apa? Kata kunci apa? Fairytale! Ya!

_Search-story-fairytale-go_

_Result:_

_*__**My Fairytale Prince **__by NN - complete - 56 reviews._

_Romance, T, yaoi._

_*__**Gadis Berkerudung tersesat dalam Fairytale **__by Hamba Allah - complete - 45 reviews._

_Romance & Religion, T, normal._

_*__**My Home is Fairytale Castle**__ by Unknown - 84 reviews._

_Romance & Poetry, T, normal._

_*__**Cintaku Selebay Istana Fairytale**__ by Ino Yamanaka - 11 reviews._

_Romance & Humour, T, normal._

Semoga humor bisa menyembuhkan. Lalu dia mengklik _link story_ oleh Ino Yamanaka itu.

"Huahahahaahahahahaaa..." seketika tawa Hyuga meledak memecah ruang kubik tempat ia bekerja. Baru kali ini gadis "seanggun" Hyuga mampu tertawa hingga terjungkal-jungkal, terguling-guling, dan ouch, hingga menabrak ember pel _cleaning service_ bernama Rock Lee sampai membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hinata-senpai? Kau kenapa? Hinata-senpai? Kesurupan? TOOLLOOONGG! HINATA-SENPAI KESAMBET SETAN! TOOLL-"

"SHHUUTTT! Saya ga kesurupan Lee-san!" gubris Hinata seraya membungkam mulut Rocky yang menganga lebar. "Yaudah, saya mau kerja lagi."

"Tapi baju Hinata-senpai kan basah kena air pellan."

"Tada!" sahut Hinata dengan gaya pesulap sambil menunjukan sekain pakaian bersih dari dalam tasnya. "Yaudah, kalo gitu saya ganti baju dulu."

"Ya. Nanti Hinata-senpai gatel-gatel lagi."

Beberapa menit berikutnya ia kembali tenggelam ke situs fsfn* yang masih terbuka di layar komputernya. Ia kemudian _Log in_, membubuhi _review_ untuk _story_ bagus yang telah membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal itu, dan mengecek_ traffic story_ perdananya di fsfn yang berkarakter Schneider itu.

*fsfn: fansoulmatefiction(dot)net

Ada 8 _review_, padahal sebelumnya hanya 7. Seorang _reviewer_ terakhir itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Begini isi _review_-nya.

Ehm-ehm:

_From: Naruto Uzumaki -23 __**stories**_

_Hi Hinata-chan, salam kenal :-D_

_**Pleased to read your fluffy story...**_

_Itu memang impian kamukah menemukan pasangan seorang __**football trainer**__? Atau hanya karya sastra fiksi biasa? Kayaknya itu memang impian pribadi kamu ya?_

_Ga nyangka bisa ketemu seorang yang punya impian seperti kamu di fsfn..._

_**Nice to know your dream...**_

_**Never stop to search him and develop your writting talent...**_

_**I'm waiting for next chapter...**_

_**Lets update soon...**_

_**Bye...**_

Wow! Punya 23 _story_? Kayaknya dia lama berkutat di fsfn deh. Dan komennya juga menyegarkan. Ada sesuatu yang unik dari ucapannya, _Ga nyangka bisa ketemu seorang yang punya impian seperti kamu di fsfn... , _apa impian aku sebegitu langkanya?

Yasudah, segera _reply his review as my gratefully respond._

_From: Hyuga Hinata_

_To: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hi*sumringah*_

_Salam kenal juga Naruto-san..._

_Makasih sudah sudi me-__**review story **__pertama saya. Ya, itu memang impian saya..._

_Kenapa? __**What's wrong?**_

_Makasih __**support**__-nya..._

_**Nice to be ur friend...**_

_**Send as private message**_

.

Berpindah ke sebrang gedung tempat Hyuga bekerja. Gedung dengan gabungan warna hitam mars, french ultramarine, phytalo blue, dan aksen turquose dimana Haruno Sakura bekerja di dalamnya.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela guna melepas penatnya yang masih tersisa. Ia menatap cakrawala Jakarta dalam barisan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berlomba beradu angkuh, berharap ada Sasuke terselip diantaranya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Kenari seekor pun seolah enggan hinggap di bibir pegedungan(?) Jakarta, apalagi Sasuke.

Ada pekerjaan galian di sepanjang jalan depan gedung Sakura bekerja. Alat-alat berat dan tanah amber berjejal memakan badan jalan sehingga memperkeruh kemacetan Jakarta. Ada papan peringatan berwarna kuning tercetak dengan huruf terkancing kapital:_ HATI-HATI! ADA PERBAIKAN ALIRAN LISTRIK BAWAH TANAH! AWAS, TEGANGAN TINGGI LEBIH DARI 15KV! _

Sakura memperhatikan satu-persatu pekerja tangguh itu. Ada peluh yang mengalir deras, ada otot-otot yang berkontraksi kuat, dan sesekali decak tawa kebersamaan diantara mereka. Namun, ada satu titik yang menyedot matanya begitu kuat. Sebuah pusat gravitasi yang menarik pandangannya untuk mengamati tiap nanometer wajah seorang yang begitu kecil dari atas gedung berlantai 25. Wajah yang sepertinya ia kenali sedang berdiri di sana terbungkus setelan kemeja dan celana hitam mars. Seorang mandor? Sepertinya.

"Itu? Sasuke-kah?" bisik Sakura seraya mengucek kedua matanya. Hatinya seakan tertohok tapi ia tidak membiarkan dirinya hanyut kepada seseorang yang belum pasti Sasuke itu.

"Hai Sakura. Sudah jam setengah 5 loh. Kok belum pulang?" tanya Temari, teman sekantor Sakura, yang mengagetkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hai! Thanks! Hampir aja lupa!" sahut Sakura.

"Emang lagi bengong ngeliat apa sih?" tanya Temari penasaran seraya menghampiri Sakura dan melihat ke arah tatapan Sakura.

"Nggak. Tadi kayak ngeliat seseorang yang udah lama ga ketemu."

"Maksud lo, kuli?" sergah Temari setelah mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Sakura memandang proyek galian listrik.

"Bu-bukan! Tadi kayak mandornya gitu. Yah, tapi sekarang udah ilang. Tuh masuk ke sedan itu..."

"Oh... Yuk balik..." jawab Temari seraya menggandeng lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Gue ada janji ama temen baru gue mau makan sore bareng. Tuh, dia di sebrang, di Konoha."

"Ciyyeee... Mau nge-date ya? Akhirnya punya pacar juga," sahut Temari riang sambil usil menyikut lengan Sakura hingga luka-luka(BOHONG).

"Woo! Orang temen gue cewek! Namanya Hinata!"

"Cewek, eh? Maap..."

"Mau ikut?"

"Enggak deh. Kankuro dah jemput. Maaf ya Sakura..."

"Hai! Ati-ati ya... Dah..."

"Dah..."

Sakura pun keluar kantor bersama Temari lalu makan sore bersama Hinata sebagaimana janji mereka kemarin di yahoo! Messengger.

.

"Bude Sizune, semalem yang nganterin aku pulang ke kosan siapa sih?" tanya Ino di teras kosnya sepulang bekerja petang itu.

"Mana bude tau. Orangnya ganteng aja. Putih, tinggi, rambutnya model turun gitu, agak dingin, sama matanya...wuuiiihhh...item-tem-tem! Cool banget deh!" jawab Bude Sizune sambil meremas kucing piaraannya saat mendeskripsikan mata hitam Sai.

"Dia sih ninggalin kartu nama, bude. Apa aku telpon aja, ya?"

"Ya ditelpon lah... Bilang makasih. Lagian pake acara ke bar segala sih kamu."

"Ih! Ga enak bude, orang udah diundang temen. Eh! Sampe sana temen Ino malah pulang duluan."

"Yaudah sana telpon si aden bagusmu itu buat bilang makasih. Oyah, nanti bude minta nomernya, ya? Namanya siapa sih?"

"Iya. Namanya Sai, bude. Yaudah, Ino masuk dulu ya bude," sahut Ino seraya masuk ke dalam kamar kos-nya dan kembali menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk orang bernama Sai itu.

Dan lebih baik ia tenggelam saja ke fsfn, untuk sekadar melihat traffic story atau membaca karya cinta orang lain.

Ia pun tersenyum bahagia kala melihat satu review baru di story _Cintaku Selebay Istana fairytale_-nya. Review manis dari seseorang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

_from: 0838xxx_

_Aku pakai gaun isa safir. Rambutku biru tua dan panjang. Oyah, aku duduk di sisi kanan caffee, dekat jendela._

_Hati-hati di jalan ya..._

_Sending..._

_Sent_

_from: 0857xxx_

_Okeh, aku lagi markir mobil dulu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu..._

_Sending..._

_Sent_

"Halo, Hinata-chan..." sapa Sakura hangat seraya menjabat dan mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri (RIBET. Bisa disingkat: cipika-cipiki) Hinata. "Wah... Kamu cantik sekali Hinata..."

"Hi juga Sakura-san. Sakura-san juga cantik," jawab Hinata membalas pujian Sakura.

"Ih! Sumpah deh, kamu kenapa pake gaun isa segala? Katanya kamu bawa motor kalo kerja? Gimana coba pakaian kayak gini terus naik motor?"

"Naik motor kalo bangun kesiangan aja, Sakura-san. Kalo ga kesiangan naik mobil pribadi. Tapi... Lebih sering kesiangannya sih. Makanya lebih sering pakai pakaian sekenannya. Jarang pakai serapih ini juga..." jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Jarang sekali Hinata berbicara panjang seperti ini. "Sakura-san sendiri juga mengenakan blazer. Rapi sekali..."

"Oh ah tidak. Ini biasa aja kok," jawab Sakura kikuk. Ya, pakaiannya: blazer maroon, tank top pink, dan rok span setengah paha.

"Pesan makanan yuk," ajak Hinata hendak menyudahi pembicaraan yang /_errr..._/ agak nonsense ini.

"Iya, ayuk. Laper..."

Beberapa menit berikutnya makanan mereka pun tersaji rapi di atas meja makan. Mereka pun menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Sakura dengan steak sirloinnya dan Hinata dengan fetuchini-nya. Sepanjang makan pun mereka tak henti-hentinya bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari kehidupan pribadi mereka, latar belakang kenapa bisa menjadi author di fsfn, sampai akhirnya menjurus kepada tema pujaan hati mereka masing-masing.

"Aku masih menunggu, Hinata..." jawab Sakura seraya menggelincirkan pandangannya ke steaknya yang tinggal beberapa potong lagi. Sepasang tangannya pun mengacak tanpa sadar steaknya itu. "Entah kapan dia akan datang... Yang jelas, aku tetap memegang janji kita..."

"Janji?"

"Iya, Sasuke pernah berjanji kepadaku."

"Maaf Sakura-san, boleh aku tahu?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Kau kan sahabatku. Jadi, Sasuke berjanji akan kembali ke hidupku setelah ia sukses. Sasuke ingin menjadi seorang ahli elektro. Itu cita-citanya sejak ia kecil. Setelah ia sukses menjadi ahli elektro, barulah ia akan menemuiku lagi..."

"Tapi... Sakura-san tadi bilang bahwa kalian berdua sudah kehilangan komunikasi. Lalu, bagaimana kalian akan bertemu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Hinata... Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Tuhan bagaimana Dia akan mempertemukan kami lagi. Yang jelas, aku tetap percaya, Sasuke akan menepati janjinya."

"Dan selama Sasuke belum menepati janjinya, kau akan tetap sendiri, Sakura-san?"

"Ya... Meski lama aku menanti, tapi kepercayaanku padanya takkan pernah luntur..."

"Aku mengerti hatimu, Sakura. Pasti Sasuke adalah yang pertama, terakhir, dan satu-satunya di hatimu..."

"Ya Hinata... Hanya dia yang aku cintai selama hidupku..."

"Tapi Sakura-san. Bukannya aku bermaksud lancang, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan saran. Bahwa kau tidak harus seperti ini, Sakura. Kau harus sadar dengan kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu...jika Sasuke mungkin tak akan pernah datang ke kehidupanmu lagi..." Hinata mulai menggenggam jemari Sakura dan menatap sepasang irisnya, ia mencoba menyelami hati Sakura.

"Apa kau akan terus sendiri sepanjang hidupmu sampai kau meninggal, Sakura?" lanjut Hinata dengan intonasi yang amat penuh kehati-hatian.

Sakura pun tertohok. Ia hanya bisa membisu dalam pertanyaan Hinata. Ia diam seribu bahasa.

Sudah berapa tahun ia jalani hidupnya sendiri tanpa seorang kekasih. Dan berbekal janji tak pasti dari Sasuke, hidupnya selama ini pun seperti berjalan di air laut sepanjang pesisir pantai. Ia berjalan terus, berharap laut tak kan melandai, tapi kenyataannya laut terus melandai, membuat air laut semakin tinggi naik ke tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar dataran yang ia pijak menjadi meninggi dan itu mustahil. Air laut terus naik ke tubuhnya hingga suatu saat ia akan tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dan itulah yang tak pernah ia tahu. Sekalinya ia pun tahu, ia terlalu percaya bahwa dirinya bisa berenang, padahal ia belum pernah berenang.

Ia terlalu menanggalkan asanya di puncak tertinggi perasaan manusia yang disebut cinta. Ia terlalu yakin bahwa asanya aman menggantung di sana padahal kapan saja topan bisa berhembus menarik dan menghilangkan (bahkan mencampakkan) asanya. Cinta telah melumatkan semua kerikil tajam dalam penantiannya selama ini. Tapi tak bisa menghancurkan jarum-jarum kecil, jarum-jarum yang dengan perlahan menusuk hatinya, semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya ia tercengang dan mati dalam keterkejutan.

Kembali ia memutar waktu. Ia kenang lagi sosok Sasuke dalam penggalan demi penggalan kisah cinta masa lalunya. Masih lekat bayang sosok yang dingin itu. Semakin ia dingin, semakin dirinya mencintai Sasuke. Apa dia menganggap Sasuke semangkuk ice cream? Ia teramat menggilainya padahal semua orang mengira Sasuke tidak membalas cinta Sakura yang besar itu. Sakura mati-matian berjuang, mencerna tiap cinta yang Sasuke berikan, ia sadar Sasuke mencintainya juga, tapi entah mengapa semua orang tidak mengerti bahasa cinta Sasuke pada dirinya. Inilah gaya cintanya. Yang dingin, jauh dari notabene sebuah cinta yang penuh kehangatan.

Tapi, mungkin saja dia yang teramat bodoh? Dia yang teramat tak sadar bahwa "cinta" dingin Sasuke itu adalah bukan balasan dari cintanya? Ia yang selama ini terlalu percaya diri bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sasuke yang selama ini hanya berpura-pura mencintainya sehingga hanya hawa dingin yang berhembus diantara gelora cintanya yang hangat. Semua bisa tejadi di balik matanya yang buta, yang tertutup lapisan-lapisan tebal perasaan cintanya.

Dan kembali ia ingat janji manis Sasuke saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Janji bahwah ia akan menemuinya lagi. Janji bahwa akan membawanya serius ke dalam yang namanya hangatnya cinta. Sasuke pergi ke pusat kota meninggalkannya sendiri bersama cintanya yang meronta-ronta. Dia yang tenggelam dalan lautan cinta. Dia hampir mati karena air hampir mengisi penuh paru-parunya. Dia yang sendiri di desa. Dia yang polos. Dia yang akhirnya hancur. Hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkan desanya juga, menuju Jakarta, menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, tanpa Sasuke, oh bukan, dengan (janji) Sasuke di hatinya.

Ia pun mencoba menerka-nerka kebisuan yang selama ini tak terdengar dari janji itu. Kebisuan sebuah janji yang telah menutup mata dan telinganya selama bertahun-tahun. Apa janji itu hanya klise. Sebuah makna bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya. Sebuah pernyataan untuk menghindar, untuk lari, untuk lepas dari jeratan cinta Sakura secara halus. Maka dari itu, Sasuke masih jantan. Masih menjaga perasaan cinta Sakura. Meski akhirnya ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus tahu bahwa janji itu sejujurnya hanya untaian yang manis dan pedih dalam sekali ucap.

Ia pernah sakit kala Sasuke meninggalkannya di desa. Dan kenapa ia lupa bahwa ia pernah sakit karena hal itu? Ia pernah lari dari desanya karena kepedihannya. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali sakit lagi. Kembali berkubang dalam getir pilu yang sama. Dalam angan palsu nan tabu dari Sasukenya yang dulu. Sasukenya yang mungkin tak pernah datang lagi.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Gomenasai karena lama update.

Ucapan terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mereview chapter 1. Dan juga Suu Foxie yang ngerequest biar update dari reviewnya di _Karena Jika Tidak~_. Ada juga Agusthya, Airi Zela, el Cierto, Sabakulatifah, Cherryblossom Sasuke, dan Devil's of Kunoichi, makasih ya kalian semua untuk review chapter 1.

Buat Fathiyah, Shiqie Fujisawa, dan Kanarienvogel, maaf ya, cerminan dari kalian OOC banget saya buatnya. (OOC dari om Masashi Kishimoto dan dari kehidupan nyata kalian /double OOC fanfiction award/ JEGEEEERRR).

Tapi kalian seneng kan? *seringai devil*

Second apology untuk keanehan yang Anda temukan di chapter 1. Sebenernya ada 2 kata yang menghilang karena ffn tidak bisa menampilkannya, yaitu:

1. _fansoulmatefiction(dot)net_. ; dan

2. _haruno(underscore)sakura(at)yahoo(dot)com_.

Kesimpulannya, FFN ga bisa menampilkan site adress dan tetek bengek macam itu.

Chapter ini saya nisbahkan untuk Shiqie Fujisawa karena banyaknya porsi "konflik batin" di akhir-akhir (ini cerminan hatimu yang galau kan, nak?). Tapi selebihnya ini untuk kalian bertiga wahai sahabatku (yang resek-resek banget!).

Akhir kata, terimakasih karena sudah membacanya ya minna-san. Sudikah kiranya mereview?

Thanks before and visit my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

fansoulmatefiction(dot)net

.

.

**fsfn**

..

.

..

Author: Wataru Takayama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor/

Warning: AU/Drabble/Typo/Rapid Plot/OOC/Contain Crunchy Humor that sometimes can make you fed up/

Happy reading and thanks to visit.

_ _,,

( ~ )

Chapter 3

_ _,,

( ~ )

"Sakura...? Sakura-san...?"

"..." Sakura masih memasang wajah sendu dan menatap kosong ke /ehm/ tiang listrik pinggir jalan.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata terus memanggil Sakura dengan mengguncang-guncangkan jemarinya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dari tadi.

"..." Sakura tidak bergeming masih bengong seperti /ehm/ orang cacingan.

Sumpah, Hinata merasa bersalah. Sakura menjadi seperti ini karena pertanyaannya tadi. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, tak ingin ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Menjilat ludah memang hanya sebuah pepatah yang tak bisa terwujud. Lidah, oh lidah, memang tidak bertulang, tetapi bisa lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau plastik pengoles margarin (?). Rasanya ia ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri karena perasaan bersalah ini /LEBAY/.

"Hinata-chan..." ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hinata yang hampir _desperate_.

"Iya Sakura-san," jawab Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku mau..."

"..." Hinata mulai tidak sabaran. Ia takut bila Sakura marah kepadanya.

"Aku mau...," Sakura menarik nafas panjang, tak kuat bila kata terakhirnya terdengar parau dan tidak mempermalukan dirinya _throughoutly_. Sakura pun mulai memasang mimik memelas dengan wajah penuh derita. Membuat dirinya sangat terlihat kasihan. Dan lengkap sudah persiapannya. "Aku mau..._poop_..."

/GUUUBBRRRAAAAAKKKKK/

/_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!_ KENAPA JADI SEPERI INI? HAPUS PARAGRAF TERAKHIRNYA! DASAR TIDAK BECUS KAU WATARU TAKAYAMA! TAK AKAN KUBERIKAN LAGI IZIN MENGOLAH MASTERPIECEKU! -omel Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_/

/Ampun gusti raja... Ampun... Jangan kutuk hamba paduka raja... Ampun...-Wataru memohon sambil berpundung ria/

Okeh! Hapus kata terakhir yang Sakura katakan.

"Aku mau mencoba melupakan Sasuke, Hinata-chan..."

"Sakura..."

"Ya, aku harus sadar jika mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah datang ke hidupku lagi. Dia memang sudah benar-benar lenyap dari hidupku, ia hanya singgah di hatiku, dalam khayalku, dalam imajinasiku. Dia mungkin tak pernah membalas cintaku. Hanya aku saja mungkin yang menganggap dia mencintaiku..."

"Sakura... Kenapa kau justru patah semangat seperti ini...?"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku justru punya semangat baru untuk mencari pengganti Sasuke di hidupku. Aku lelah menanti, Hinata. Penantian semu yang hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupku..."

"Maksudku, kau tidak perlu sampai membuang Sasuke dalam hatimu. Aku hanya bermaksud mencoba membuatmu sadar bahwa kau harus membuka hatimu untuk pria lain. Kau boleh menanti, tapi kau juga tidak boleh mengurung hatimu untuk orang lain, mengingat, kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana Sasuke akan menemuimu lagi dan waktu yang telah lama bergulir memisahkan komunikasi kalian. Janji Sasuke pun seakan tergerus waktu, bukan begitu Sakura?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan begitu lembut dan merdu sehingga Sakura seakan mendapatkan siraman rohani. Baru pertama kali Sakura bertemu sahabat yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah cintanya sejauh ini. Sakura sangat kagum menemukan sahabat sebaik Hinata.

"Ya! Kau benar Hinata! Aku harus bersikap demikian, karena sejujurnya pun aku tak bisa membuang Sasuke dari hatiku. Dan mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan membuka hati untuk orang lain!" jawab Sakura dengan kilatan cahaya baru yang lebih cerah di softlense emeraldnya.

"Namun, aku bangga padamu Sakura. Kau memegang janji Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama. Aku bangga dengan kesetiaanmu..." ujar Hinata seraya menikmati semangat baru di iris Sakura. Ia bahagia mampu membuat sahabat barunya seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Hinata. _Anyway_, kita dekat banget, sih. Padahal ini kali pertamanya kita bertemu."

"Ya. Berarti kita jodoh menjadi sahabat."

"Ehm, Schneider kamu gimana tuh...?" tanya Sakura dengan nada usil.

"Eh! Eh! Nggak ah!" jawab Hinata gugup. "Aku suka banget sama sepak bola. Bagusnya permainan dan kesuksesannya, pasti ditentukan dengan kerja sama tim dan juga...ehm..._football trainer_-nya. _Coach_ itu berjasa banget, makanya aku lebih suka sama _coach_-nya dibanding pemain bolanya. Jadi, aku sejak kecil tergila-gila sama _coach_."

"Wah! Keren. Terus-terus?" Sakura pun mendengarkan dengan antusias. Sakura me-_pose_-kan dirinya seperti anak SD. Lihat saja, ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan duduk dengan tegap.

"Eh eh! Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu Sakura?" Hinata menjadi canggung dibuatnya.

"Ayo teruskan. Sumpah, aku sangat tertarik dengan ceritamu," jawab Sakura seraya menatap dengan tatapan memohon kapada ibu guru di depannya ini.

"Ya... Begitulah, Sakura-san. Aku jadi _speechless. Coach_ itu terlalu istimewa untuk dideskripsikan. Terlalu gagah. Oh... _Coach_... Aku benar-benar tergila-gila dengannya, Sakura-san."

"Waw... Ayo kita berburu _coach_?"

"Hi'!" jawab Hinata kaget seraya menarik dirinya dalam sekali hentakan ke belakang.

"Iya, ayo..."

"Ga mau ah... Ga mau... Aku masih belum siap..." jawab Hinata seraya mendadah-dadahkan tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yah.. Ayolah..." pinta Sakura.

"Heh? Emang nyari _coach_ segampang nyari kutu di rambutmu, Sakura-san? Hahahaa..." jawab Hinata meledek.

"Heh? Padahal aku baru mau bilang kalo aku punya kenalan _coach_, _coach_ Konoha Club, tahu kan?"

"Ha? Masa? Yang bener?" Hinata memasang wajah kaget tak percaya. Takjub sekali dia jika Sakura ternyata mengenal _coach_ Konoha Club, club sepak bola terpopuler dari Bandung.

"Ya, aku kenal, wlee..." ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Aaa... Aku mau... Aku mau... Aku mau... Kenalkan aku dengan dia Sakura... Aku mohon..." Hinata merengek-rengek sambil memasang tatapan meminta dengan membesarkan pupil dan membasahkan lapisan tipis di depan mata dengan air matanya. Memberikan efek berkaca-kaca dramatis yang sempurna! Semua orang pasti takluk dan luluh-lanta menatap tatapan mengesankan itu. _Puppy eyes_ mematikan! Sadap! Saaahhhhh! *seringai iblis*

"Ga boleh... Woooo... Wleee... Hahahaaa..." Sakura pun tertawa bahagia tanda kemenangannya.

_ _,,

( ~ )

Ino masih sibuk tenggelam ke dalam dunia maya. Masih sibuk kegirangan membalas review di cerita-ceritanya yang sudah setahun tidak dibuka. Meski pun ia baru memiliki 4 cerita, tapi ia merasa bangga karena artinya dia memiliki 4 tipe pria idaman. Jadi, seleranya ya ga gitu-gitu aja. Tapi anehnya, keempat cerita itu berkarakter Fyu dan berakhir dengan cerita bahagia di suatu rumah idaman.

Ia sekarang meng-_compose reply_ untuk _reviewer_ bernama Hyuga Hinata di cerita terbarunya,_ Cintaku Selebay Istana Fairy Tale_. Tapi sebelumnya, marilah kita simak dahulu lantunan merdu ayat-ayat suci /GLEPOK!/ maksudnya review Hinata.

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_From: Hyuga Hinata - 1 story_

_Hi Ino-san, salam kenal...:D_

_Wah wah, lucu banget nih ceritanya. Saya ngakak sampe nabrak ember pel cleaning service karena baca story kamu ini. Sukses kamu bikin saya basah karena keguyur air pel! Saya dendam! Saya akan buat perhitungan! Tunggu tanggal mainnya! /LEBAY!/ LOL_

_Back to story:_

_Cerita kamu asik, kocak, bahasanya ringan, alurnya bertahap, pokoknya gampang dibaca. Enak banget lah. Dan Fyu itu jadinya temen si Lasum dari kecil? Agak kurang nangkep pas di bagian itu. Tapi so far, semuanya jelas._

_Ga sabar nunggu chapter berikutnya..._

_Boleh ku fave ya?_

_Sekian, maaf banyak bicara..._

_Sign,_

_Hina..._

Dan marilah pemirsa sekalian, kita simak baik-baik balasan review tersebut.

#JENG JENG JENG JENG... JENG JENG JENG JENG,...#

_To: Hyuga Hinata_

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Salam kenal juga Hina-chan..._

_Waduh? Maaf deh kalo story saya bisa sampai membuat Anda menderita seperti itu. Tapi, saya seneng kalo story saya bisa membuat Anda sampai tertawa terpingkal-pinkal... Pesan saya, lain kali pakai seatbelt ya..._

_Lol_

_Makasih sudah menilai cerita saya. Sangat tersanjung dengan ulasannya:D_

_/bagai terbang ke langit ke tujuh bersama hiu akrobatik.../*iklan*_

_Heheheee..._

_Tentang Fyu, ya, dia teman Lasum dari kecil. Tapi pisah waktu mereka menginjak SMP._

_Makasih sudah mau menunggu chapter 2-nya dan mengalert sekaligus meng-fave. Sungguh kado spesial buat saya._

_Boleh add FB Hina-chan? Atau follow Twitter?_

"Eh! Kenapa aku malah ngajak kenalan gini?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengkritingkan dahi.

"Sopan ga sih?"

"Ah bodo ah!"

_Makasih Hina-chan review-nya. Selalu dinanti review2 Anda...:D_

_Regards,_

_Ino..._

_**Send as private message**_

Setelah itu Ino beranjak ke perangkat lunak pengolah kata (baca: Microsoft Word) untuk menulis _chapter_ 2 dari _story_-nya itu. Gadis belia itu punya waktu luang dari sore ini hingga besok pagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai koki honorer di restoran _fast food_ kenamaan di Jakarta memberikannya _shift_ pagi dan malam yang teratur. Oleh karena itu, hari ini ia sedang mendapatkan _morning shift_ sehingga bisa ada di rumah petang ini.

Sambil memakan _french fries_ dari _paper sack _berlabel huruf M kapital, logo restorannya, jemarinya bersalsa ria di komputer jinjingnya. Merangkai untaian kata sehingga menjadi satu kesatuan utuh bernama cerita.

_..._

_"Lasum? Jadi selama ini kau mencintaiku?" ujar Fyu seraya menatap lekat iris Lasum yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Seolah-olah menelanjangi pikiran Lasum yang berdiri membeku di hadapannya._

_"Kenapa kau tak pernah sadar, Fyu! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang...!"_

_Lasum merasakan perasaan yang aneh berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ini perasaan gembira atau sedih, senang atau kecewa, bahagia atau takut. Semua sudah terbongkar. Pangeran yang selama ini mengisi lembaran-lembaran imajinasinya akhirnya sadar akan perasaan cintanya. Ia terbang ke langit karena akhirnya perasaan cintanya telah diketahui. Berakhirlah sudah segala sakit dalam hatinya kala bunga-bunga cinta akhirnya bisa mekar seutuhnya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia serasa jatuh dibanting dari puncak tertinggi Mount Everest. Ia sakit kala mengetahui kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi, Fyu akan menjauh darinya. Ia takut itu terjadi._

_Mata Lasum pun serasa perih. Ia ingin menangis tapi setitik air mata tak bisa menembus pelupuk matanya. Seolah tertahan. Ia juga tak bisa berpaling dari sepasang iris burn amber yang menatap dirinya dalam jangkauan sedekat ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak tahu akan jadi apa dirinya detik selanjutnya kala wajah Fyu tiba-tiba mendekat ke wajahnya._

_To be continued._

"Wah! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Berhasil-berhasil-berhasil-horay! _We did it! We did it! We did it! Horay!_" sorak Ino dengan menyanyikan _theme song brandcode_-nya Dora The Explorer. Kemudian ia_ jejingkrakan_ sendiri di atas kasur seperti orang kesurupan.

Sekarang ia memeragakan tarian dari Hawai. Detik berikutnya Salsa. Selanjutnya Tango. Lalu bollywood. Kemudian kecak. Dan terakhir Capoera!

#KREEKKK#

"AADDDAAAAUUUUUU!" jeritnya melengking.

Sendi lututnya _berpletek_ ria. Kakinya hampir terkilir. Untung saja tidak terlalu parah. Ckckck... Inilah akibat jumpalitan ga jelas.

"Aaahhhh! Aauuuu... Saaakkiiiittttt..." ringisnya.

"Aahhhh... Bibi Shizune! Bibi! Bibi!" panggilnya.

"Apa? Apa? Eh? Ini kamarmu di kunci!" jawab Shizune dari balik pintu kamar Ino.

Ino yang kesakitan lalu membaca mantra gaib guna membuka pintu kamar kos-nya. Mantra yang mirip dengan yang sering Pak Tarno ucapkan : "eeee...suma rawit tatawenang...(blablabla)." (penulis ga hafal mantranya, tanya Pak Tarno aja).

Eh, tunggu, BOHONG!

Ino sambil menahan sakit turun tunggang-langgang dari atas ranjangnya menuju pintu kamar guna membukakan pintu. Kasihan sekali dia jalan terpincang-pincang seperti itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih Ino?" tanya Shizune di saat pertama kali melihat seonggok manusia yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Kayaknya terkilir, bude. Bude, pijitin ya..."

"Iya iya, tunggu situ dulu. Bude ambil balsem dulu..."

"Di sini ada bude..."

"Oh okay..."

_ _,,

( ~ )

_From: _

_Subjek: New follower_

_Golden Girl Yamanaka (goldengirl) is now following you on twitter from ubertwitter. If you don't know her personally, you don't have to followback her._

_You can see her bio by click the attachment above._

_If you believe Golden Girl Yamanaka is engaging in abusive behavior on Twitter, you may report __Golden Girl Yamanaka__ for spam_

_T__hanks for using twitter._

Hinata membaca _e-mail_ masuk terbarunya. Ya, ia sudah me-_reply_ pesan balasan _review_-nya dari Ino Yamanaka lima belas menit lalu dan sudah memberi tahu Ino nama twitter-nya.

Segera ia membuka twitter guna mem-_followback follower _barunya ini.

_**Goldengirl**__ a few minutes ago from uber social_

_Untung aja ga fraktura. Cuma terkilir biasa. Udah bisa jalan lagi nih! Syukurlah. Tapi tetep ga kapok!_

Klik.

_*Reply to goldengirl_

_**Ladylavender**__ 1 second ago from .net_

_goldengirl: hi Ino... Sudah ku-followback:D_

...

_**Goldengirl**__ a 3 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: Iya iya, wah wah, seneng RT __goldengirl: hi Ino... Sudah ku-followback:D_

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 2 second ago from .net_

_Kaki km knp? RT goldengirl: __Untung aja ga fraktura. Cuma terkilir biasa. Udah bisa jalan lagi nih! Syukurlah. Tapi tetep ga kapok!_

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 2 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: hahaha, accident kecil. Kegirangan jadi keseleo..._

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 2 second ago from .net_

_goldengirl: wah? Suka naek motor? RT__ladylavender: hahaha, accident kecil. Kegirangan jadi keseleo..._

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 1 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: nggak! Tadi kegirangan nylesain chapter baru_

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 1 minute ago from .net_

_goldengirl: cerita yang tadi ya? Wah? Udah publish? RT __ladylavender: nggak! Tadi kegirangan nylesain chapter baru_

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 5 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: belum. Masih ngedit dikit2. Oyah! Genre humornya kayaknya luntur deh..._

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 2 minutes ago from .net_

_goldengirl: yah... Sekarang genrenya jadi apa?_

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 15 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: masih romance sih. Tapi gaya bahasanya rada serius gitu. Ga tau nih lagi koslet otaknya..._

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 3 second ago from .net_

_goldengirl: tapi rate-nya ga M kan?_

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 2 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: nggaklah... Hehehe...anyway, blm prnah baca story mu RT goldengirl: tapi rate-nya ga M kan?_

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 3 minute ago from .net_

_goldengirl: syukurlah... Iya! Aku nungguin review dr Ino-chan nih:D_

_..._

_**Goldengirl**__ a 10 second ago from uber social_

_ladylavender: okeh, nanti aku baca deh, tenang aja..._

_..._

_**Ladylavender**__ 30 second ago from .net_

_goldengirl: iya, dinanti reviewnya..._

_..._

_ _,,

( ~ )

"Haaahhhh..." dengus Sakura seraya membanting badannya sendiri di atas ranjang pegas.

Ia lalu merogoh ke dalam tas Gucci hitamnya hendak mencari dompet _pink_ /ehm/ _unyu_-nya (_unyu_ apa dah?). Maka dengan satu tangan kosong, ia menggenggam benda persegi panjang merah muda yang lembut itu. Ia buka dengan perlahan _lock steel magnetic_ penutupnya. Jejeran kartu membumbul terselip di dalam dompet itu. Selip-selip kantong pun tersusun sedemikian rumit di setiap penjuru dalam dompet layaknya matriks-matriks krista bagian membran dalam mitokondria /WEEESSSS/. Namun, ia langsung memandang ke sebuah foto yang terpajang di dompet itu. Foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum bersebelahan dengan seorang lelaki berparas rupawan bernama /ehm/ Mbah Surip.

#GUUUBBBRRRAAAAKKKKK#

Okeh! Saya bohong lagi (inget, saya tukang bohong). Dia bukan Mbah Surip, akan tetapi /ehm/ Mbah Maridjan.

#JEEEGGGEEEERRRRRRRR#

Okeh! Jujur, laki-laki itu bukan Mbah Surip apalagi Mbah Maridjan. Lelaki itu sungguh sangat tampan. Berperawakan dingin. Matanya tajam melambangkan dirinya yang tak mudah digoyahkan. Kulitnya putih bersih. Berambut raven biru kehitaman. _Pokoke, maknyos_ lah! Dia adalah pria di masa lalu Sakura. Dia pria yang membuat Sakura tergila-gila. Dia membuat Sakura terobsesi memilikinya. Dia adalah /ehm ehm/ Tatang Sutarna alias SULE...

#BLEEETTTAAAKKK#GGLLEEEPPOOOKKK#GEELLUUNNDDRRAAANNGG#DDDDAAAAAAKKKK#DDDIIIIKKKKKK#DDDUUUUGGGGGG#PPPPOOOOWWWWW#BBOOOOOOMMMMMM#

/AMMMPPUUUUNNNNN.../*lari kocar-kacir menghindari amukan massa*

Dia adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak sadar, setitik air mata menyembul keluar dari kelopak mata Sakura kala menatap foto itu. Wajah mereka 10 tahun silam yang masih muda. Sakura ingin memutar waktu kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana dia begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Ia lalu menyeka air matanya dan menutup rapat-rapat dompetnya. Ia mencoba membuka fsfn, mencoba mengobati rasa sakitnya. Ia memang senang membaca sejak kecil. Tulisan adalah kawan setianya. Dan sekarang ia telah berada di halaman _New_ fsfn. Ia gulir ke bawah setelah membaca satu persatu judul dan _summary_ yang terpajang.

Namun, tiba-tiba jempolnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya terasa panas kala membaca salah satu tulisan di halaman _new_ itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hatinya tertohok. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dalam waktu. "Ini cuma fiksi. Cuma fiksi. Ini situs fiksi. Jutaan orang ada di sini. Jadi, ini bukan dia. Pasti bukan dia," ujarnya dalam hati.

_***Do you still hold my promise? **__by __**Sasuke Uchiha **_

_Masih bisakah kita bertemu lagi. Untuk waktu berpisah yang sudah sekian lama. Untuk janjiku yang mungkin sudah kau lupakan. Untuk janjiku yang mungkin kau anggap tinggal kenangan..._

**To be continued**

_ _,,

( ~ )

Hore! Berhasil-berhasil-berhasil-horay! We did it! We did it! We did it! Horay!

#tet tet tolelet tet tet telolelet jeng jeng brum#

Yeha!

Akhirnya chapter 3 udah selesai!

Chapter ini ga buat siapa-siapa. Sepertinya sama rata deh. Di chapter ini niatnya mau menonjolkan Ino, tapi tetep aja ga sukses keliatannya. Okeh! Mungkin di chapter besok.

Chapter ini Sai-nya ga ada (padahal udah sempet nongol di chapter yang lalu). Naruto juga ga ada (padahal juga sempet nongol di chapter lalu via review-nya dia story Hinata).

Okeh, chapter ini ga ada cowoknya.

Di chapter ini humornya maksa banget! Lagi kangen gila-gilaan masalahnya. Jadi otak saya lagi rada konslet. Ngidam humor absurd...

Makasih buat semua reviewnya di chapter yang lalu. Meski review-nya ga banyak, tapi tetep semangat!

Dan senang sekali jika fic saya mampu menghibur minna-san...:D

Oyah, jempol saya keserimpet kemaren. Maaf nulisnya OWARI!

*pundung*

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mengalert. Jangan segan-segan mereview ya...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
